Jane Says
by WrappedInARiddle
Summary: AU Story: Brooke Davis was living the dream, newly married to her college boyfriend. Life was hers for the taking, but behind the bubbly exterior held a deep dark secret. A secret about her past, a secret so big not even Lucas knew about it. The identity of Brooke Penelope Davis was born just 7 years ago... The day that Jane Louise Morello died... Brucas Chapter 4 & 5 ADDED.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Brooke Davis was living the dream, newly married to her college boyfriend. Life was hers for the taking, but behind the bubbly happy persona Brooke held a deep dark secret. A secret about her past, a secret so big not even Lucas knew about it. The identity of Brooke Penelope Davis was born just five years ago... The day that Jane Louise Morello died... Scary story, based loosely on the _Halloween_ movies.

 **Author's Note:** So I have wanted to write a scary story for a while and I couldn't decide on what exactly to write. This Halloween I will celebrate my 32nd birthday... So this is a little happy (morbid) birthday present to me. :)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything One Tree Hill related, if I did the show would have gone another direction. I also don't own the _Halloween_ movie concept, this story is AU and obviously that part is all me. :)

 **Jane Says**

* * *

"Damn Davis where did that scar come from?" Nathan said as Brooke removed her cover up and revealed her bikini.

Brooke looked down at the jagged scar that stretched from her rib cage to her belly button. "It's a dumb story, nothing that I should even bother repeating."

"Come on pretty girl," Lucas smiled, "Which story does Nate get to hear?"

Brooke smiled at Lucas, her husband of three months and tapped her chin, "Let's see I was jumping out of a plane to rescue some orphans out of a burning building-"

"And your shoot didn't open and you crashed into a tree." Haley finished, "That's the one you told me."

"Alright, how about I was in a car crash-" Brooke began.

Lucas huffed, "And you had to be cut from the car but the firemen missed the seat-belt and cut you." Everyone laughed, "That's the one you told me."

Brooke folded her arms across her chest, "Those two are the best ones I have."

"How about the truth?" Nathan asked, "I know you said it's a lame story but I for one would love to hear it," Nathan looked at the scar again, "I am sure it's crazy because that scar is huge."

Brooke closed her eyes and willed herself not to think about the events that actually led to how she got the scar, "I decided to ditch school one day and had to climb a chain link fence, I got stuck on the top and gave myself this giant scrape. It was terribly deep in a few places, I had to go to the hospital and get stitches. Explaining to my parents that I almost disemboweled myself skipping school was just plain awful I was grounded for a month I think."

Nathan took a sip of his beer, "You're right, that was pretty lame Davis. I expected better," Nathan said, shaking his head.

"Why do you think I tell those crazy stories?" Brooke put her cover up back on, "I'll be right back I'm going to change into a different swim suit."

Haley splashed water at Nathan, "Look what you did. Brooke you don't have to do that, I thought I had him well trained. Even the best dogs still pee on the floor from time to time."

"It isn't Nathan, I just want to put on a suit with more coverage," Brooke motioned, "I'm cold."

"Hurry back pretty wife," Lucas smiled, "I'll miss you."

Brooke blew Lucas a kiss, "I love you, I'll be right back."

* * *

Brooke hurried into the house and didn't stop till she got to the master bedroom. She sat down on the bed and did her best to calm her nerves. "Just breathe Brooke, breathe." Brooke laid back on the bed and rubbed her scar.

 **-Flashback-**

"O you're hurting my wrist." Jane said with a frown, "You know how easy I bruise, I'm not going to be able to explain it to dad. Volleyball is over till after the New Year."

"I'm not letting you leave the house dressed like that, you look like a whore," Owen said, practically spitting in her face.

Jane looked at herself in the mirror, "Come on Owen everyone is going to be dressed like this you know how Phoebe is about her birthday."

"What are you supposed to be?" Owen folded his arms across his chest, "A slutty rainbow?"

"I'm Rainbow Bright," Jane said matter of factually, "Phoebe wanted everyone to dress up like their favorite children's cartoon. So I'm Rainbow Bright, don't you remember how into her I was. Mom insisted on me keeping all of that stuff for when I have my own kids, all of my stuffed animals are in the attic."

Owen finally released her wrist, "I thought Phoebe was done with costume parties after last year?"

"Nope, she said as long as her birthday was still Halloween, we had to play along," Jane laughed, "I too thought last year was the last one, I mean 19 isn't even a BIG birthday."

"Well Phoebe doesn't need an excuse to dress like a prostitute and have a party where she is the center of attention," Owen glared thinking of his other younger sister, 'the black sleep slut,' he thought to himself, he would be damned if he let Jane turn into Phoebe.

"Lighten up O, Phoebe isn't that bad." Jane smiled, "So what are you going to be? A smurf? He-Man?"

 **-End Flashback-**

* * *

Brooke came back outside wearing a monokini, "Wait, where are you all going?"

"You were gone a while, we thought we would head out and get some ice cream," Haley said wrapping herself in a towel. "You interested in coming with us? I am seeing a pistachio cone in your future."

"That sounds like fun, let me go change again." Brooke shrugged at the groans of Lucas, Nathan and Haley, "I'll be right back, I'll be quick this time." Ten minutes later Brooke re-emerged "Ta-da" She snapped.

"Beautiful," Lucas smiled, "I think we get ice cream with the old married couple then we come back home for a little rest and relaxation." Lucas winked before kissing her cheek, "Have I told you lately that marrying you was the best decision I have ever made."

After they got to the ice cream parlor and received their orders Brooke licked her pistachio cone, "Is there anything better than ice cream?" Brooke wondered to her friends, "I can't think of anything."

"Sex," Lucas answered.

Nathan laughed, "Yeah, sex is better than ice cream."

"I agree with Brooke, ice cream is pretty awesome," Haley laughed, "But-"

"Jane Louise?" The woman in front of them stopped and said, "Oh my goodness Jane Louise Morello when did you move to North Carolina?"

Brooke gulped, "I think you're mistaken, my name is Brooke Davis."

"Scott," Lucas finished, "Don't forget the Scott."

Brooke shook her head, "How could I possibly forget, Brooke Davis-Scott." She grasped Lucas's hand, "Sorry, I'm not this Jane girl."

The woman scratched her head of frizzy red hair, "No dear, I could have sworn you were Jane Louise but now that memory serves me you couldn't be her, she's deceased." The woman took out her phone, "Could you give me just a second, I would love to show you a picture of her, the resemblance is uncanny."

"We were sort of heading out," Brooke said curtly, "Besides looking at pictures of dead girls is a bit too morbid even for my taste."

"Wait," The woman handed Lucas her phone, "The girl in the Rainbow Bright costume is Jane Louise Morello."

Lucas looked at the picture of teenage looking girls, "Wow, pretty girl look you really do look like her."

He gave Brooke the phone and she immediately recognized the picture, 'Phoebe's birthday party,' she thought to herself, she handed the phone back to the woman, "I'm sorry for your loss, you were right though the resemblance is there."

"See," The woman grinned, "I told you. Thank you for humoring a stranger."

"If you don't mind me asking," Lucas stretched his arm over his head and squinted, "How did she die?"

"Oh it's a sad story really," The woman frowned, "Her older brother snapped and killed his entire family. That picture is from Phoebe's birthday party, her last one unfortunately. It was a tragic event that rocked our little town, as soon as my children finished high school my husband and I moved across the country and settled in Raleigh."

"Wow," Haley gasped, "Why did he kill them?"

"No idea, he went full catatonic after. They said he was too crazy to stand trial so they locked him up in a loony bin and threw away the key." The woman ran her hands through her hair, "I'm sorry I've taken up so much of your time and possibly ruined your evening, I'm sorry for that. My husband is always telling me I talk to much," She turned around, "Have a good evening."

* * *

"I'm going to take a shower," Brooke smiled, "Will you be waiting for me when I get out?"

"Would you like me to join you?" Lucas smiled devilishly.

"No, I'll be quick," Brooke laughed, "Why don't you get your engines revved and ready for me." She turned towards the bathroom and headed into the shower. She turned the temperature to hot and sucked in a deep breath as the scorching water beat down on her skin. She closed her eyes and before she realized it she was crying.

 **-Flashback-**

"Owen it isn't your responsibility to police your sisters. They will blaze their own paths," Russell Morello said to his son, "If you cannot control your temper you're going to have to find another place to live because I will not let you abuse your sisters."

Owen pounded his head on the table, "Mom would be disappointed in Phoebe and Jane Louise, Phoebe especially. You work too much Dad, you can't be here all the time. I know Phoebe is used goods, I don't want that to happen to Janey."

"Hey dick I'm sitting right here." Phoebe glared, "I'm an adult, I can do what I want. You aren't my dad," Phoebe took off her unicorn horn, "You aren't exactly a shining beacon of virtue yourself."

"It's different for boys and you know it," Owen sneered, "No one is going to marry you when you give it away so easily."

Phoebe opened her mouth, but Jane spoke first, "Enough O, daddy is right. I'm going to go grab Phoebe's cake, play nice everyone." Jane headed to the garage to the extra refrigerator that her dad normally kept beer in and pulled out the cake she had baked for her sister. "We miss you mama," Jane said aloud, "Love you." Jane headed towards the kitchen door when she heard a scream. She dropped the cake and ran inside, "Daddy!" Jane collapsed to the floor next to her father who was bleeding profusely from the neck. "What happened? Where is Phoebe and Owen?"

Russell struggled for breath, "Run angel," Blood dribbled from his mouth, "I love you."

Jane stood up and headed towards the living room, what she saw made her gasp, "O what's going on?"

Owen was on top of their sister Phoebe drenched in her blood, "I saved her Janey don't you see. She wouldn't listen to reason, she wanted to keep living her life as a loose woman." Owen wiped some of Phoebe's blood on his forehead, "Now when she wakes up in Heaven with mom she will be clean and pure again."

Jane's eyes darted around the room then back to her sister, who was lying in an ever-expanding pool of her own blood, "Owen let me call an ambulance."

"No," Owen yelled, before standing up. Jane tried to run away, but he was faster than she was. He smashed her head against the wall, "I'm sorry Janey but this is for your own good. I couldn't bear to watch you turn into Phoebe. Dad said I had a month to figure out another living arrangement, I couldn't sit back and let that happen, Phoebe would have been pregnant inside of six months, did you see that guy she was with at the party?"

Jane cried, "O you're hurting me, you didn't have to do this. Phoebe is a smart girl, she would never jeopardize her cheer scholarship. Please just let me call the police, we can explain what happened. It will all be alright, I promise."

Owen leaned in and kissed his sister on the cheek and plunged the carving knife into Jane's abdomen and pulled up towards her rib cage, "Janey I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, I never meant for any of this to happen."

Jane struggled for air as her arms flailed at her sides, doing everything she could to take her mind off the numbing pain that was now spreading throughout her body, "Owen you don't have to do this," she choked out as Owen stabbed her again and again.

Owen watched as Jane crumbled down to the floor in a heap, he stared at his sisters' lifeless bodies and glanced at their father in the kitchen, he was painfully still. Owen looked down at his shaking hands and stared at his bloodied face in the mirror in the hall. He put the knife to his throat, pressed hard and in one swift motion a fresh wound opened up, he dropped the knife and stumbled back into the living room where his sisters' still lay. He lay down in between them and closed his eyes, the world he knew slowly faded to black.

 **-End Flashback-**

* * *

Brooke turned off the shower and slid her nightgown over her still dripping body. She climbed into be with her husband, who was now sound asleep. "Lucas." She whispered.

"Hmmm," He moaned with a yawn.

"Wake up broody, there's something I need to tell you."

Lucas sat up and rubbed his eyes, "What is it pretty girl?"

Brooke felt fresh tears well up in her eyes, she was afraid to tell Lucas the truth, but she knew she had to. She had kept this from him long enough, "You know that woman outside the ice cream parlor?"

"Yeah, what about her."

"She was right about me," Brooke averted his eyes, "My name was Jane Louise Morello."

Lucas was more alert now, "What are you saying?"

"I was born Jane Louise Morello, seven years ago my brother Owen snapped and stabbed my family to death. It was a miracle I survived, after I recovered the FBI gave me a new identity and set me up a life in Tree Hill. I never told you about it because just thinking about it now is too painful." Brooke wiped her face, "Everything else was real, and I am legally now Brooke Penelope Davis so our marriage is valid."

Lucas took a few moments to process everything his wife had just divulged, "The scar, the photo from the woman's phone, all those stories about your childhood. Was any of it real?"

"All of it was real, just my name was different. I have wanted to tell you so many times Lucas I'm so sorry." Brooke sobbed as Lucas pulled away.

"I'm going to go sleep in the spare room, I need time to think. We can discuss this further in the morning." Lucas grabbed his pillow and headed towards the door, "Goodnight pretty girl."

"I love you Lucas." Brooke cried.

"I love you too Broo-," Lucas paused, "Or should I say Jane Louise?" Lucas closed the door behind him and Brooke clutched the pillow and wept.

* * *

So... Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?

Let me know what you're thinking about this story... It's only going to be five chapters and it's going to be have a MATURE rating because of the nature of the story. I am warning you, some sections will be graphic...

Thanks for reading!

Krystal

 **Author's Note:** A quick update on my other outstanding stories, I will be posting the remaining chapters of New York State of Mind and Ghosts That We Knew, so that those stories can be finished. I will not be updating my other outstanding stories till I finish NYSOF and GTWK. Thanks for understand and reviewing. I love hearing from all of you.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2:_

Dr. Anna Taggaro looked around the circle of chairs, "So who wants to start today?" She noticed everyone's head bow as her eyes searched theirs, she stopped on the bulky man with dark shaggy hair to her left, "Owen?" Owen shrugged and shook his head, Anna had been one of his therapists for the last six years and in that time he had never spoken to her. In the last few weeks though, she had noticed a change. He had started to acknowledge when people spoke to him. "Okay moving on."

* * *

Brooke awoke after a hard night of sleeping. She felt exhausted, she noted that Lucas had never returned to their marital bed. She stood up and grabbed her robe and set out to find her husband, "Luke?" Lucas came out of the spare room holding two suitcases, "Oh my goodness you're leaving me aren't you?"

Lucas dropped the bags, "Do you really think so little of me baby? I mean I will admit I was a little shocked by your admission last night but not enough to divorce you." He yawned, "I had trouble sleeping, I found these in the closet, I decided to move them after I got up, they should be in the garage with the other ones."

Brooke let out a sigh of relief, "So where do we go from here?"

Lucas yawned again, "The only thing that has changed is your name right? I'm not going to find out in the future that you were having sex with your brother or anything."

"No Luke," Brooke said in a disgusted tone, "Everything has been the truth. My mother died of cancer when I was thirteen, my father and my sister were killed. I just wasn't specific on how they died and," Brooke undid her robe and pulled up her nightgown, "This wasn't caused by a fence, or a tree, or a car accident. My older brother stabbed me four times in the abdomen before he slit his own throat."

Lucas furrowed his brow and stepped towards his wife, he put his hand on his abdomen, "How did you survive being stabbed four times?"

"Who knows, I spent two years asking myself that same question," Brooke crumbled into Lucas's arms and sobbed, "I know I shouldn't have lied to you, but before I met you I went on a few dates with this guy and when I told him my story he never spoke to me again. Then I met you and you were so wonderful. I knew I wanted to spend my life with you Lucas and I was afraid if I told you too soon it would scare you away."

Lucas rubbed her head, "It's alright pretty girl, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." Lucas scooped her up in his arms and brought her back to their bedroom and laid her down on their bed. He got into bed next to her and pulled her in close, "I love you Brooke."

"I love you too," Brooke cried into his chest.

"What made your brother decide to kill all of you?" Lucas said, "If you don't want to talk about it, we don't have to but..."

"Now you cannot help but ask." Brooke finished, she noticed his cheeks reddened, "You don't need to be embarrassed, I don't exactly have an answer. Owen started abusing me and my sister Phoebe after our mother died. My dad was working two jobs to pay all of the medical bills he accrued when my mother was sick, so he wasn't really home. Owen took it upon himself to police us when daddy wasn't around. At first Phoebe and I thought he was just being a protective older brother, then he would hit us. The abuse just made Phoebe act out more, I just retreated more into myself. About a year later Phoebe and Owen were going at it and he slapped her face, she reacted by going to the kitchen and returning with a cast iron skillet. She beat the hell out of him, he left her alone after that night. For a few months it felt like we were finally getting back to normal." Brooke rubbed her eyes, "I was in a study group with this boy named Chase Adams, one night we were working on a group project and it was dark out when we left the library. Chase didn't want me walking home alone, so he walked me home. Owen was waiting on the porch when we got there, he jumped over the porch railing and pounced on Chase. I felt completely helpless, a neighbor called 911 and they arrived in the nick of time, Chase spent the next four months in the hospital in a medically induced coma."

"Jesus," Lucas gasped, "Did he recover?"

"Yes," Brooke nodded, "His parents brought charges against Owen, but because it was his first offense he ended up with community service and anger management classes... It didn't help. I was a bit of a social pariah after that."

"Wow," Lucas pulled Brooke into him as close as he could, "What pushed him over the edge?"

"Phoebe's birthday was on Halloween so she always had a costume party. Do you remember the picture that woman showed us yesterday?" Lucas nodded quickly, "We all dressed up as childhood cartoons, I was Rainbow Bright, Phoebe dressed up as a horse from My Little Pony. At the party she was laying it on thick with her new boyfriend, I honestly think it was just to get in Owen's craw. He was some guy who had graduated in Owen's class and he had always had a thing for Phoebe. By the time dad got home and the party was long over they had been fighting for hours. Owen called her a whore and she attacked back, my dad was tired because he had just worked nearly 36 hours straight. I went to grab Phoebe's birthday cake." Brooke closed her eyes, "It was my mother's recipe, vanilla sponge cake with sprinkles, Phoebe's favorite. I heard a scream from the garage, when I got back in the house I found my dad on the kitchen floor. He told me to run and I didn't listen, I had to find Phoebe and Owen. I didn't know Owen was the bad guy I was looking for. I found Owen straddling Phoebe stabbing her over and over again. The medical examiner tried to tell me when I was in the hospital that Phoebe died after the first stab to her throat but I know it isn't true. I heard her," Brooke chocked, "I heard her moaning when I was on the floor."

"Stop now," Lucas said with a stern voice. "I don't need to hear the rest."

* * *

The orderly brought Owen into Dr. Taggaro's office, "Thanks Max. I'll call you if I need anything."

"Owen," She said down at her desk, "The other members of the staff and I have noticed a change in you recently. Is there anything you want to talk about?" Owen remained silent, Anna continued to flip through his file, "Let's talk a little bit about your sisters' shall we." Anna looked at Owen's face for any signs of emotion, "Phoebe? You stabbed her 37 times," She noted no change to his expression, "What about Jane Louise?" Owen twitched, Anna went back to the files, "Huh look at that, her birthday is next week, she'll be twenty-five."

Owen's ears peaked at her words, "Jane Louise is dead ma'am. I killed her seven years ago."

Anna was shocked at his voice, this was the first time he had spoken to her since she was assigned his case, "That's what I meant," Anna said trying to recover from the stupid mistake she had just made by telling Owen Morello, one of her most unstable patients, that his sister was in fact alive. "She WOULD have been twenty-five March 4th right?" Anna closed the file and when she looked up Owen was standing beside her, "Owen you know the rules get back in your seat please, or I'll have to call security."

Owen glanced down at the files and relaxed, he picked Anna up by her hair, "My sister is alive isn't she?" He pressed her firmly against the wall, she went to scream so he covered her mouth, "After all these years doc I trusted you. I thought you cared about me, but you're just like the rest of them. I see how you are you're a flirt and I bet you give it up to any guy that looks your way." He let out a deep breath and placed his hands around her throat and squeezed, "You're just a whore like Phoebe." Anna tried desperately to get him to release her, the more she struggled the harder he restrained her, after a few minutes she stopped fighting. Owen dropped her to the floor and snapped her neck, "It's too bad, I thought you liked me." He sat down at the desk and started reading through the files on his family. When he got to the information on Jane Louise he found information for a PO box in Tree Hill, North Carolina. "Janey... Come out, come out where ever you are."

* * *

Brooke woke up and heard voices in the living room, "Sorry guys."

"Late night?" Nathan said with a dirty grin.

"Gross man, that's my wife." Lucas said before take a sip of his beer, "I don't do that shit to you."

"I had a rough night, I couldn't get comfortable." Brooke yawned, "When are Jake and Peyton supposed to be here?" Brooke headed to the kitchen, "I didn't take anything out this morning," She opened the refrigerator, "I can mix up a nice spring salad."

Lucas wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her collar bone, "I ordered pizza for game night. I'll help with the salad. And to answer your question, they are on their way now."

"So Brooke," Haley said, "Nathan and I were looking at the calendar and we know you aren't a fan of your birthday, but it is next week and it is a BIG one."

Brooke cut her hand at the mention of her birthday, "Ouch." She went to the sink and ran water over the cut.

"Good, it isn't deep." Lucas responded, "I'll go grab the first aid kit from the bathroom. Be right back pretty girl."

"Twenty-five isn't a big deal tutor girl." Brooke covered her finger with a dish towel and waited for Lucas to return, "I'll make a deal with you, no party for this one but you can throw some huge outrageous party for my 30th birthday."

"No can do Davis." Nathan said before taking a seat at one of the bar stools around the island, "You see this is your first SCOTT birthday. We have to celebrate it, there's no way around it."

Lucas returned with the first aid kit, "Hey none of that, Brooke doesn't like her birthday. We agreed a quiet dinner in, didn't we pretty girl."

Brooke gave Lucas her hand and smiled as he went to work cleaning the small cut and covering it with a princess bandage. "My hero," she leaned down and kissed him gently, "What would I do without you?"

"Order out?" Lucas ventured as he returned the kiss, "How about I take over the chopping?"

"Gladly," Brooke smiled. She heard her phone ringing, "Let me see who that is," Brooke looked down at her phone _Shady Springs_ "Hello."

"I need to speak to Brooke Davis please."

"Speaking," Brooke said.

"Miss Davis I don't know how to tell you this but your brother has escaped. He murdered his therapist and escaped through the window in her private restroom."

Brooke covered her mouth to prevent herself from screaming, "Does he know where I am?"

Lucas saw the panicked look on her face and hurried to her side, "What is it pretty girl?" He whispered.

"He has information regarding your PO Box drop in Tree Hill. The one we used for correspondence, we have notified the local police department in your area. An officer should be contacting you shortly."

Brooke thought hard about the PO Box she hardly checked, she had opened it when she first got to Tree Hill. The name on file with the post office was Jane Louise Morello, "When did he escape?"

"Yesterday afternoon. We wanted to notify you sooner, but protocol dictates otherwise."

"I understand." Brooke said, suddenly feeling afraid and sixteen years old again. "Please call me if there is any additional information on Owen." After she hung up the phone she buried her head into Lucas's chest, "He's escaped Lucas. Owen has escaped from Shady Springs and he knows I'm in Tree Hill."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Lucas took Brooke into her arms, "Honey calm down. What is going on?"

Brooke shook her head, "We need to leave Tree Hill right now." Brooke ran down the hall.

"What's going on Luke?" Haley said with a confused look.

"I'm not entirely certain," Lucas said, there was a knock at the door, "Hales can you get that? It's either Jake and Peyton or the pizza guy. I'm going to go tend to my wife." Lucas stopped in the doorway of the bedroom him and Brooke shared, "Pretty girl can you stop for a moment, what is going on?"

Brooke flopped down on the bed, "It's Owen, he escaped from the mental hospital he has been in for the last seven years. He murdered one of his doctors and slipped out before they noticed I guess. He knows I'm in Tree Hill."

Lucas gulped hard, "Well that's upsetting news." He sat down next to Brooke and rubbed her back, "This is our home Brooke, I don't think we should run away. If he manages to get to Tree Hill he doesn't know where we live, I think we should get the police involved and wait it out." He pulled her close to him, "I am not going to let anything happen to you Brooke, you aren't a Morello anymore, you're a Scott. Scott's stand together no matter what."

Brooke relaxed in Lucas's arms, "I'm scared Lucas."

Lucas kissed her forehead, "I'm a little afraid too, while you were asleep I made the mistake of googling your brother, he looks like he could eat me for breakfast." He squeezed her hand, "But you are my family pretty girl and I'll be damned if I let someone take you away from me. I may not be known for my fighting skills, but think about college... Freshman year. I told you I was going to marry you one day and you laughed at me. I begged you to go out with me for almost three months, when you finally said yes I pulled out all the stops. A month later you were mine, and almost four months ago you vowed to be mine forever and I swore to protect you. I have no intention of abandoning that promise."

Brooke wiped at the fresh tears on her cheeks, "I love you Lucas Scott, you are the best thing to come into my life. If you say we will be fine, I am going to trust you. I'm a Scott now, we will get through this as Scott's'."

Lucas stood up and pulled Brooke up with him, "Now come on let's go tell the rest of our family your news, I want everyone to be aware of the situation, that way we're all alert." He tilted her chin to his and kissed her gently, "I love you Brooke Scott, you're mine now. As far as I'm concerned your brother can go suck it."

Brooke kissed him back, "When this is all over I think I want to go back to being Jane Louise would that be alright with you?'

"A rose by any other name my love." Lucas kissed her palm then headed to the door.

* * *

The red head yawned as she drove down the dark highway, "Stay awake Rachel, stay awake." She continued down the road and removed her foot from the gas pedal to decelerate into the curve of the highway. She looked down for a moment to change the radio station when she looked up she had to swerve to avoid the man in the road. She slammed on her brakes, "Oh my God, oh my God." She looked into her rear view mirror and backed up. She rolled down her window, "I am so so sorry, I was looking at my radio. Are you alright?"

The man leaned down into her window and smiled, "Yeah you missed me luckily."

Rachel brought her hand to her chest, "That's great news. So where are you headed?"

"My car broke down a few miles up the road and I think I'm the last man on the planet without a cell phone. I was walking to the next exit." He smiled at her and stood up.

"I can take you to the next exit if you would like? I mean it's the least I can do for almost ending your life," Rachel extended her hand to the stranger, "I'm Rachel."

The man smiled again and took her hand in his, "Owen, it's a pleasure to meet you ma'am."

* * *

After Brooke finished telling all of them about her past she noticed Haley and Peyton were crying and Nathan and Jake seemed angry, "I'm so sorry Brooke," Haley said after a few minutes, "I would have never pestered you about that scar if I had known."

"I know that Hales." Brooke smiled, "I never planned on telling you guys, it was just too painful, but after the other night with that woman." Brooke paused for a moment, "That was Mrs. Baxter, I went to school with her daughter, Phoebe dated one of her sons. I understand if you are angry with me, but I wanted you all to know since just being around me has put you in danger."

Nathan and Lucas shared a look, "Where exactly is Shady Springs?"

"Northern California. It isn't far from where I grew up actually. I slept my entire life in a five mile radius until Owen ruined it." Brooke smirked, "After I recovered my Aunt Evelyn and the FBI told me it would be in my best interest if Owen thought I had died. I was only sixteen years old, my entire family was dead so I did what I had to do and left. I spent the next year and a half in a rehab facility in Montana, finished high school with the help of tutors and then the FBI created Brooke Penelope Davis. The field agent assigned to my case picked this place because of it's proximity to his office in Raleigh."

"So we have at least a three day jump on him then, no way he can travel by plane or train. His best bet is to find a car and drive." Nathan rubbed the back of his head, "Have you notified the police, or your FBI guy?"

"Not yet Nate." Brooke tapped her phone against the table, "I told Lucas we should run away."

"Not a chance Davis, we're Scott's we don't run from anything." Nathan smiled, "We are going to contact the police, you're going to call your FBI handler guy, then we close ranks. Anyone uncomfortable with this plan can leave now."

Peyton raised her hand to speak, "Brooke you know I love you, but we can't be a part of this. We have Jenny to think about and we were going to tell you guys after dinner, but we're having a baby."

Brooke and Haley squealed at the news, Brooke rushed to Peyton's side and hugged her. "You and Jags are having a baby. I am so excited, I can't wait to start planning everything with you. The nursery, the clothes, the shower..." Brooke trailed off and thought to herself, 'If I survive till the baby is born, the longer Owen is on the loose the worse my chances become, I can't imagine what he's going to do when he finds out about Lucas.'

"Brooke honey where did you go?" Lucas asked, the concern growing on his face.

Brooke shrugged, "I was just thinking is all." Brooke stood up, "I'm really sorry again to have sprung this on all of you. I'm going to go call Agent Hargrove, I'll be right back."

Brooke left the room quickly and dialed the number she only used in emergencies, "Andrew Hargrove."

"Hey it's Jane Louise." Brooke said, the longer she was Brooke, the less she felt like Jane Louise.

"I was already briefed on Owen's escape. I have been in contact with the Tree Hill Police Department, I'm sending two agents to your house. I am not going to let him hurt you Jane, you know that right?"

Brooke closed her eyes, knowing that she had Lucas and Andy on her side made her feel safe, "I know Andy. You aren't coming yourself are you?"

"I'm working a case right now, I asked to get someone else assigned to it while Owen is out. We will see how quickly that request is granted, do you still have the gun I gave you?"

Brooke nodded, "Yes I do. It's in storage, I'll take Lucas with me to get it this afternoon."

"Great," Andy said, "I contacted the post office in Tree Hill where your PO Box is and closed it and had the records destroyed. When Owen is captured we will discuss opening another one." Andy sighed heavily, "Since you mentioned that Lucas will be going with you to your storage unit does that mean you finally told him?"

"I did, the irony is I just told him yesterday." Brooke reminded herself to tell Lucas that he has already met Andy at their wedding. Andy and his wife Stephanie had attended the ceremony as the only guests from Brooke's side of the family. She had been discouraged from inviting Aunt Evelyn and Uncle Jack, in the off chance that someone was recognized. Andy had hired a top notch videographer and covered the cost out of his own pocket. "You were right, he wasn't angry."

"I knew he wouldn't be," Andy smiled into the receiver, "I told you he loved you."

* * *

Rachel pressed Owen against the wall and kissed him hard, "I can't believe I'm doing this, I NEVER do things like this I swear."

Owen laughed, "I find that hard to believe." He kissed her a second time, part of him wanted to kill her, but another part of him just wanted to feel a woman's body. She seemed slutty, but she would do he told himself, 'you can always kill her in the morning.' "I would KILL for a hot shower, want to join me?"

"I would love to," Rachel giggled, "Why don't you go turn it on and I'll join you in a minute." Owen winked at her as he headed to the bathroom, Rachel heard the shower turn on and smiled. She sat down on the bed and removed her jacket, she turned on the television.

"Breaking news," The news anchor said on the screen, "Police are searching for this man, Owen Russell Morello is considered armed and dangerous," Owen's picture flashed on the screen, "If you see this man please call 911."

"I have always hated that picture," Owen said from the door leading to the bathroom. "It's like they picked the most maniacal picture they could find. I wouldn't look so scary if they showed a picture of me with my sisters. But that picture, I look like a fucking psychopath."

Rachel's eyes welled up with tears, "Please don't hurt me."

"I had planned on fucking you a few times before I killed you," Owen said matter of factually, "But life doesn't always work out the way we planned." Rachel tried to get to the door, Owen wrapped his arms around her waist, "Why are you running Rachel?" He pushed her down on the bed, "Scream and I'll snap your neck like a twig."

Rachel bit her lip, "Please Owen, take my car. I'll give you all the money I have, just please don't kill me."

Owen laughed as he positioned himself on top of her and placed his hands around her neck, "You sound like my sister Phoebe, is a slut thing?" He started to squeeze, Rachel struggled to no avail, "When I was stabbing her over and over and over again she begged me to stop." Owen shook his head, "You got a hotel room with a man you picked up on the side of the road less than an hour ago." He shook his head again and watched her face turn bright red, she was still struggling, he squeezed harder, "Now if that isn't a slutty move I don't know what is." A few minutes later, Rachel stopped pulling at his hands and Owen noticed her eyes were now bloodshot. He quickly snapped her neck and exhaled, he told himself he would wrap her up and take her with him, but he needed a shower before he got on the road again.

* * *

After everyone had gone home Brooke and Lucas heard a knock on the door, "I'm sure it's the agents Andy was sending." Brooke said, standing up to answer it.

"I'll get it pretty girl." Lucas said, jogging to the door. He opened it and sure enough it was two armed federal agents. "Good evening officers."

They both flashed their badges, "I'm agent Ben Wallace, this is my partner agent Anton Taylor. We are here to secure the residence and ensure Miss Davis's safety."

"It's Scott now," Brooke said behind Lucas, "I was married almost four months ago."

"My apologies," Agent Wallace said, taking out his small notepad and making note of the name change, "Mrs. Scott, we are here to secure the residence. I have been in contact with Sheriff McFadden and his deputy Mr. Edwards. There is going to be someone with you 24/7 until your brother is apprehended."

"Can I also request agents be sent to my brother in-laws house." Brooke asked, "And has anyone been able to reach my Aunt Evelyn and my Uncle Jack."

Agent Taylor spoke next, "Your Aunt and Uncle are currently in Japan, Agent Hargrove dispatched an agent to meet them at the airport, you should be able to speak to them shortly. Is your brother in-law local Mrs. Scott?"

Lucas answered, "Yes one street over."

Agent Wallace scribbled another note in his pad, "I will make a few calls, first things first we need to do a walk-through of the residence. I need to review all entry points and do a perimeter sweep. How big are the grounds?"

"The lot is an acre," Lucas answered again. "Will you be alright in here while I show them the house?"

Brooke looked at Lucas, "I will be fine," she walked back towards the living room, "But be quick broody. I love you."

"I love you too." Lucas said before heading outside.

* * *

So what do you guys think?


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everybody... Sorry for the late updates, November has been a crazy month. Busy, busy, busy! But life is getting back to normal now so it should be smooth sailing between now and the end of the year. Lots of time then to post, post, post.

I want to reiterate this is a horror story, sorry some of you were shocked over Rachel's death. There will be more before the story is over.

Thanks!

Krystal

* * *

Chapter 4:

Owen awoke before the sun came up, he stared at the pair of ladies feet sticking out of the end of the sheet in the corner of the hotel room. He searched Rachel's purse for the keys to her car and checked the window to make sure no one was outside. When he was sure it was clear he picked up Rachel's lifeless body and headed quickly to her car. He popped the trunk using the key-less entry button and he placed Rachel's body in the trunk, being sure to look around for any onlookers. He got in the drivers seat and sped away, thirty miles later Owen passed the state-line, 'Now Entering Beautiful Colorado.' "It won't be long now before we're reunited Janey," Owen said aloud.

* * *

Brooke rolled over and felt Lucas next to her. She smiled when he pulled her into his arms, "Good morning broody."

Lucas yawned, "Good morning pretty wife. How did you sleep?"

"Like a rock," Brooke nestled into his chest, "I'm surprised." She kissed his cheek, the stubble tickled her nose, "I thought for sure I wasn't going to be able to because of Owen, but I am tired of being afraid. Even if he makes it to Tree Hill I'm not worried."

"You shouldn't be," Lucas flexed, "Have you seen these guns?"

Brooke giggled, "Speaking of guns, I have to go to my storage unit today. Andy thinks it would be a good idea to be armed until Owen is apprehended."

"You have guns in your storage unit?" Lucas laughed, "Who are you and what have you done with my wife?"

"Very funny," Brooke kinked her eyebrow, "How did the property walk go yesterday I forgot to ask."

"Fine, they didn't laugh at any of my jokes." Lucas frowned.

Brooke kissed his lips then climbed out of bed, "Well broody that's because you aren't very funny."

"Hey, that's not right." Lucas threw a pillow at her, "I am hilarious. You laugh every time."

"Only when I'm drunk darling," Brooke paused, "Are you hungry?"

"Famished," Lucas stood up and tightened the strings on his pajama pants, "But if we want the food to be edible I should cook."

"That was mean," Brooke frowned, "Take it back."

"No," Lucas grinned before running towards the kitchen.

* * *

 **-One Week Later-**

Owen released the brake and put the car into neutral. He slowly guided the car over the ravine into the water below. "See ya later Rachel, we could have had something special." Owen laughed at himself, he checked his pockets and pulled out the picture of his sister that he had taken from Dr. Taggaro's office. He rubbed the dimpled smile looking back at him, "Happy Birthday Janey." He tucked his hair into his baseball cap and put the hood over his head and started walking at a brisk pace, "You better be happy to see me."

* * *

"The search continues for Owen Morello," Brooke frowned as a picture of her brother flashed on the screen, "Owen was serving a life sentence at Shady Springs Mental Facility after he brutally murdered his father and younger sisters. He is considered armed and extremely dangerous." The second picture to come up was one of Brooke and Phoebe.

"You two looked a lot alike." Lucas said from behind the couch, "Did the looks come from your mother or your father?"

Brooke turned off the television and said, "My mom mostly, only difference is she was blond. We all were blessed with my father's deep chocolate locks." Brooke gazed out the window, "Do you think he's close? It's been a week and they still haven't caught him."

Lucas bent down and kissed her forehead, "I don't want you to think about that tonight, Nathan and Haley will be here soon. They are picking up dinner and we are going to do our best to celebrate your birthday."

Brooke stood up, "Who's on guard tonight?"

"I think it's the sheriff and one of his deputies," Lucas took a drink of his water bottle, "Plus Ben and Anton will be here in about an hour. Andy said that if Owen is already in Tree Hill tonight will be the night he makes himself known."

"Oh happy day," Brooke said, rolling her eyes. "I should just stand outside with a sign."

"That's a bit dramatic don't you think?" Lucas laughed, "I have told you at least a dozen times, I am not going to let anything happen to you."

"I hope you're right Lucas," Brooke wrapped her arms around herself, "Owen is like a dog with a bone he isn't going to stop until I'm dead, I can feel it deep in my bones."

* * *

Owen jogged across the abandoned bridge and smiled at the sight in front of him, _Tree Hill Welcomes You_ the sign read, "Thank you Tree Hill," he said with a chuckle, 'Jane certainly had a type,' he told himself, 'this place looks just like home.' He put his sunglasses on and walked into the main part of town. He knew the best place to start would be the local bakery, 'Janey always had such a sweet tooth.' He purchased a coffee and took a seat at a small bistro table outside, his ears peaked when he saw a couple leaving with a carton of cupcakes and a small cake round.

"Do you think Brooke is going to be mad that we bought her a cake?" Owen heard the woman with light brown hair say to the man walking next to her.

"No," the raven haired man replied, "Brooke Scott is a sucker for one of Millie's marvels. Besides it's her birthday, she should know a cake is a given."

Owen quickly wrote down the name Brooke Scott and after the couple got into their car he headed into the bakery. "Let me know when you're ready to order," Owen looked up at the pimple faced teenager too busy with his phone to even look up when Owen came inside.

"I'm new to the area and I heard Millie's cakes are the best, it's my little sister's birthday." Owen crossed to the counter, "What do you suggest?"

"Chocolate," the kid said, again not even looking up from whatever was distracting him on his phone.

Owen tapped the counter right beside the kid, "I need some information kid and unfortunately for you I think you're the only one that can give it to me."

The kid put his phone down and looked into Owen's eyes, "If you're here to rob the place we don't have much. Most people use a card, and I just did a cash drop."

"I don't want any money, I told you I want information." A sinister grin spreads across Owen's face, "I need you to tell me everything you know about Brooke Scott."

* * *

Brooke smiled at the cake now placed in front of her, "I told you I didn't want a cake."

"Well we don't listen," Haley laughed, "Nathan is a terrible listener, he takes what you say into consideration but if it doesn't fit in with his plans he does what he wants to anyways."

Lucas came to the table with some sparkler style candles, "You were in on this weren't you?" Brooke said, kinking her eyebrow.

"No, never." Lucas said with a telling smile, "I just told Nathan what type of cake you liked. He did the rest on his own."

"Yep," Nathan laughed, "You couldn't have some crazy party because of your psycho brother wanting to kill you and all so we decided that, if anything, you needed a cake."

"On my count everyone," Lucas smiled, "Happy Birthday to you... Happy Birthday dear Brooke, Happy Birthday to you."

Brooke blew out the candles and was startled by the clapping sound coming from the hallway. She felt an uneasiness wash over her. A large man emerged from the shadows, "Happy Birthday Janey. Don't you just look beautiful."

"Owen" Brooke gasped, "How did you find me?"

"That was easier than I thought it would be," Owen pulled at his shirt and wiped the fresh blood from his face, "I saw those two outside a bakery in town, I went inside and tortured the boy behind the counter until he gave me your address." He put his bag down on the sofa and continued walking slowly towards them, "So I'm guessing the blond is your beau? If it's the other one I think you should know he's sleeping with her." Owen laughed when he saw the dark haired boy put his arm protectively around the girl he saw him with before. Owen pointed, "You two have the same eyes... Brothers?"

"Owen please don't hurt them," Brooke choked, "It's me you're after. Don't hurt them."

Owen laughed and narrowed his eyes at Brooke, "You see Janey that's where you're wrong. My life was fine until Dr. Anna let it slip you were still alive, then I sort of snapped. I'm glad you survived though Janey, really I am. I always preferred you to Phoebe, she was always looking for trouble." Owen looked around the large living room, "This is a nice house, is that why you like him?"

Lucas spoke, "Owen we can get you some help, maybe talk to the courts about transferring you to the east coast." He put his arm around Brooke, "But before any of that can happen we have to contact the authorities, let them know you're safe."

"Oh I see the appeal now, you're a fixer." Owen nodded his head, "That's nice. Poor Janey could never think for herself, she was always letting Phoebe tell her what to do. He's attractive, Phoebe would be proud of you."

"Stop saying Phoebe's name dammit!" Brooke yelled. "You don't get to say her name ever!"

Owen pulled a hunting knife out from behind his back, "I'll talk about whoever I want to. Who died and made you the boss of this place." Owen laughed, "Did you see what I did there Janey? Or should I say Brooke." Owen scratched his head with the knife, "Who came up with that name it sounds so pretentious, we were pretty redneck before." Owen continued to look around the house and whistled, "You certainly did trade up from that last guy you fucked." His eyes drifted to the mantle, "Shit, you actually married this guy? He must not know about your past." Owen frowned.

"That's enough," Lucas said sternly. His eyes fixed on the man creeping up behind Owen, he recognized him as Agent Taylor. "So Owen what do you say, how about we contact the authorities and get you moved closer to Tree Hill. After all we are family now, I would love to get to know you brother."

Owen chuckled and pointed at Nathan, "Are you hearing this shit, your brother wants to bring me into the fold? He seems a bit crazy to me." They watched as Agent Taylor drew his gun and aimed at Owen's calf.

"Luke can be a bit too trusting, it's something we'll have to work on," Nathan pulled Haley further behind him.

Agent Taylor cocked his weapon and fired, "Owen Russell Morello put your hands in the air, you are under arrest."

Lucas hugged Brooke and kissed her forehead, "You and Haley run to the pool house Nathan and I are going to help Agent Taylor. I love you."

"No, I'm not leaving you here with him. He's dangerous." Brooke cried.

"We will be fine, now go." Lucas said. Brooke and Haley ran to the back door and across the back yard. They had only just reached the pool house when they heard three gun shots.

* * *

Thanks everyone! I know cliffhanger, but the final chapter will be posted in about an hour.. Might already be up by the time most of you read it... :)

Krystal


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the final chapter of this story... Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are the best.

Krystal

* * *

Chapter 5:

"Help," Haley said into her cell phone, "I'm at 2222 Oakdale and Owen Morello is in the house. We just heard shots fired inside, we need help right away." Haley hung up the phone, "They are sending out officers immediately."

"We need to go back inside, what if that was Owen shooting and not Agent Taylor." Brooke said with concern, "Where is the other agent I wonder? And the car from the Sheriff's office?"

Haley sat down, "We can't go in there Brooke, I'm worried about Nathan but we have to stay here."

Brooke went to the linen closet and pulled out a baseball bat, "My gun is in the master bedroom, I need to go get it. I won't feel safe until I have it with me." Brooke headed to the door, "You should stay here, I would never forgive myself if something happened to you Hales. Lock yourself in the bathroom, I'll be back in a few minutes." Before Haley could protest Brooke slipped out the sliding glass door and ran to the house. She decided against the back door, 'I would be in the hallway's direct line of sight,' she walked slowly to the front door and covered her mouth at the horror in front of her, Agent Wallace was gutted and bleeding out on her front porch, "Shit" she gasped. Instead of heading in through the front door she headed to her bedroom so she could just sneak in through a window and quietly go back out. She opened the window and slid into her bedroom. She saw a bloody hand print on the wall and tried her best to shake off the uneasy feeling that washed over her. She quickly went to the closet and pulled her 45 caliber handgun out of it's shiny metal case. She loaded the magazine and shoved two additional clips in her back pocket. She was about to exit the same way she came in when she heard a noise coming from the master bathroom. 'You never investigate noises in scary movies, don't be the hero,' Brooke smiled at the expression Andy often told her. Curiosity got the best of her as she found herself creeping towards the bathroom. She disengaged the safety from her gun and noticed more bloody hand prints on the door frame, she pushed the door open and ran inside. "Nathan," she whispered.

Nathan was sitting in the garden style bathtub at the far end of Brooke's bathroom, "Why aren't you in the pool house, where is Haley?"

Brooke pulled the towels off the rod beside her and hurried over to Nathan's side, "Haley is barricaded in the pool house, I came back to grab some fire power just in case." Brooke searched him for the wound, Nathan winced when she reached it, "Oh my Gawd this is all my fault. I never should have involved any of you in this. Owen is fucking crazy, what am I going to tell Haley?"

"You aren't going to tell her anything," Nathan took one of the towels from Brooke and wrapped it around the gash in his hand. "Agent Taylor was distracted by you guys leaving, Owen snapped his neck and the next thing I know I'm shot. Lucas punched him and ran towards the front door, psycho brother followed him. Did you see him when you came in the house?"

"No," Brooke frowned and headed to the cabinet under the sink and returned with a first aid kit, "I snook in through the bedroom window, I only came in here because I saw the blood on the wall and the door frame." Brooke poured peroxide on Nathan's chest wound, "It looks like it went clean through. You're lucky Owen shot you and didn't come after you with the knife. He used to go hunting with my father when we were younger, he couldn't shoot the broad side of a barn, so he always cleaned the catch." Brooke stopped herself when she realized she was rambling, "I'm really sorry Nathan but help is on the way, Haley called 911 the second we got to the pool house." She took some gauze pads from the kit and unwrapped them, "I think your hand is going to need stitches."

"Yeah," Nathan said looking down at his mangled hand, "Owen was going to stab me, but I put up my hands to deflect him. That was when Lucas hit him and I got shot." Nathan took a deep breath, "I'm glad you and Haley are alright. We need to get out of here." Nathan said as he steadied his hand for Brooke to bandage. "I'm going to walk you back to the pool house then come back and look for Luke."

"No, you're injured. I'm going to go find Lucas and Owen." Brooke furrowed her brow, "It's time to finish this once and for all." Before he could stop her she left the bathroom and headed to the door leading to the hall.

* * *

Brooke waited for a few minutes, when she didn't hear anything she slowly opened the door and peaked into the hallway. She saw the bent and broken body of Agent Anton Taylor at the end of the hall. "Where are you Lucas?" She said aloud in a hushed tone, she immediately noticed the blood trail leading to the other side of the house. There was a puddle of fresh blood in front of the door leading to the garage, Brooke felt her heart racing, "You have to be alright Lucas, you have to be." She opened the door and screamed, "Lucas!"

"Keep it down pretty girl, he'll hear you." Lucas said.

Brooke gasped at the sight of her new husband, "What happened? Let me get you out of here."

Lucas lifted his arm, "I'm not going anywhere honey, he handcuffed me to the water pipes. I got separated from Nathan and the FBI agents are both dead. Owen left me here to go look for you."

"I need to go look for keys, Nathan is alright. I found him and sent him to go be with Haley in the pool house, the police are on their way. We don't know when Owen will come back for you so let me go find the keys," Brooke cursed herself for leaving the first aid kit in the bathroom, "There's so much blood," she choked.

Lucas gulped, "He stabbed me a couple of times and dragged me out here. If I don't-"

"Stop it broody please." Brooke cried, "We're going to make it. You're going to be fine," Brooke took her shirt off and tore the sleeves and pressed them to Lucas's wounds, "I will be right back." Before Lucas could convince her to stay she headed back into the hall. She ran over to Agent Taylor's lifeless body and quickly recovered the handcuff keys. Lucas looked relieved when she re-entered the garage, "I found the keys," Brooke was worried about his complexion, his skin was almost gray in color and he was clammy to the touch, "Let's get you out of here."

"Thank you pretty girl," Lucas smiled, "I love you." Brooke helped Lucas to his feet, "We just need to find a place to hide until the police show up."

Brooke noticed the fresh blood on the dressings she created from her shirt. "Lean on me Lucas," Brooke opened the garage door and let out a sigh of relief when all she saw was the body at the end of the long hallway. "I need to get you to the pool house."

Lucas leaned against her for support and limped towards the front door. "I think we should move after this," He laughed. "I was thinking a small craftsman maybe, like my mother's. This house is just too much for us."

Brooke couldn't believe he wanted to talk about the house right now, "I don't care where we live Lucas, I can make a home with you anywhere. Just promise to paint the door red."

"Anything for you pretty girl." Lucas grimaced through the pain.

Owen walked around the corner and faced them, engaging his hands in a slow clap, "You guys are so adorable I could just be sick." Owen pushed Lucas against the wall, "I have some business to take care of with my sister, you understand don't you?"

"Lucas!" Brooke screamed, "Owen please don't hurt him."

Owen turned his attention back to Brooke, quickly stabbing her in the shoulder, "This is disgusting Janey, he isn't your protector, I mean look at him." At that statement Lucas jumped on Owen's back and started hitting him. Owen groaned and slapped Brooke, she fell against the wall in a daze. Owen flipped Lucas off of him and pressed him against the wall. He pressed one of his hands to his throat and wiped the blood from his hunting knife, "Why," stab, "can't you" stab, "stop," stab, "getting between me," stab "and my sister," stab.

Brooke grabbed the gun she had at her waistband, "OWEN!" She yelled, he turned to look at her. She pulled the trigger and unloaded the clip into Owen's chest, he fell to the floor and didn't move. Brooke ran to Lucas's side and pulled him into her. Her head was ringing and she couldn't stop looking at all the blood. "Someone help me!" She screamed, before turning her attention back to Lucas, "Stay with me baby. Please don't leave me. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

Lucas coughed up some blood, "Hey none of that. I love you Brooke, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. The happiest day of my life was when you told me you would marry me. The last three months have felt like a dream." He coughed again, "I'm sorry I won't be able to keep my promise of growing old with you."

Brooke's eyes burned with fresh tears, "Someone please!" She screamed, "Lucas I can't let you back out of that promise. What am I going to do without you?"

"Knowing that you are going to survive makes this bearable." Lucas choked again and blood trickled from his mouth, "I... Love... You..."

She squeezed him tighter, "I love you too," Brooke heard the last rattle of breath escape Lucas's lips. She heard footsteps upon her and looked up to see Nathan and Haley. "Help me."

Nathan rushed to their side, "Luke, come on man come back to us." He turned to Haley, "Tell them to hurry up dammit!"

Haley was as white as a sheet, "Please hurry, my brother in law is unresponsive."

Brooke backed up as Nathan started CPR. She felt like she was inside a nightmare, "This cannot be happening," she said aloud. She looked over at Owen and saw him beginning to stir, she stood up and pulled a new magazine from her pocket and reloaded her gun. "No Owen this time you get to see what it feels like to die alone." She fired three shots into his head, then collapsed to the floor.

* * *

 **-A Few Days Later-**

"Mrs. Scott?" The doctor said as he entered the room, "You gave us quite a scare, I'm glad you returned to us." He picked up her charts, "We reset your shoulder, you might have some nerve damage, it's still too early to tell." He smiled at Brooke, "But the one positive is the trauma didn't harm your fetus."

Brooke was still numb from the events that transpired on her birthday. "My what?"

"Your fetus," The doctor continued, "Did you know you were pregnant?"

"No," Brooke cried, "How far along is it?" She instinctively brought her hands to her still flat abdomen.

"Five weeks." The doctor placed her chart back at the foot of her bed, "I want to keep you here for observation for a few days, run a couple more tests. You also have visitors if you are feeling up to it."

Brooke wiped at the tears on her cheeks, "Yes, send them in. Thank you doctor."

Nathan and Haley came in looking somber, "How you doing Davis?"

"I'm pregnant and Lucas is gone." Brooke sobbed, "What am I going to do?"

"Shit," Nathan said without thinking, "Did Lucas know?"

"I didn't even know." Brooke felt dizzy, "This cannot be happening, it isn't supposed to be like this."

Haley sat down on the hospital bed and held Brooke as she whimpered, "It's alright Brooke, let it out." Haley rubbed her hair, "I know this doesn't change the fact that Lucas is gone, but you can stay with Nathan and I as long as you want."

"That won't be necessary Haley," A voice called from the door, "She's going to stay with me."

"Karen," Brooke choked, "I am so sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry about," Karen smiled a sad smile, Brooke could tell she had been crying. "If you would rather stay with Nathan and Haley you can, but I would love it if you stayed with me."

Brooke reached for her hand, "No, I want to stay with you. I have other news Karen, you're going to be a grandmother."

Karen brought her hand to her mouth and let out a small sigh, "That's wonderful news Brooke."

"How could this be good news?" Brooke questioned.

"Because Lucas will be with you always, his memory will live on through you and your child." Karen paused, "Get some rest," She kissed Brooke's forehead, "I'll come back tomorrow."

When Karen left, Nathan and Haley went with her. Brooke sat up and held her stomach, "Alright kid, you be good to me and I'll be good to you. We only have each other," She furrowed her brow as she choked out the last part, "Your father would have been so excited to meet you."

* * *

 **-Five Years Later-**

"Hi Luke," Brooke said from the bench across from the headstone that belonged to _Lucas Eugene Scott_ , "So I am now officially old, today is my 30th birthday," She pushed some hair from her face, "And you have been gone for five years now. Some days it seems like we've been separated for a lifetime, others feel like you just died." She did her best to shake off the sadness, "Enough of that, I know you want to hear the good stuff. Our son is four years old, he's in pre-school three days a week and he's..." Brooke trailed off to catch her breath, "He's so much like you. I brought a new picture for you, Karen has shown me pictures of you when you were a boy and the likeness is almost bizarre. He reads anything and everything he can get his hands on, he's so smart. You would be so proud of him." Brooke paused to wipe the tears from her face. "I think when he turns five I will finally bring him here, for now he talks to a picture of you he keeps by his bed. I am doing everything I can to keep your memory alive, he is going to always know about his father the hero." Brooke stood up and went to the headstone, she kissed her fingertips then pressed them to the stone, "I am still single, I can just hear you up there telling me to move on and live my life." She looked up to the sky, "Easier said then done. I love you Lucas."

* * *

When Brooke drove up to the small house she shared with her son, the first thing she noticed was the moving truck parked in the driveway next door. "Finally someone bought that house," She said before getting out of the car and walking up to the small craftsman style bungalow with a crimson door, "I'm back Hales." Brooke took off her scarf and jacket and headed inside.

Haley came out of the kitchen, "I just put him down for his nap."

Brooke smiled at Haley's rounded stomach, "And you baked," Brooke took in the rich aroma of angel food cake, "You are supposed to be taking it easy," Brooke laughed, "When Nathan finds out..."

"Tell him tigger and there will be consequences." Haley rubbed the small of her back, "I better get home, can you believe it in a few more months I am going to have TWO children."

Brooke shuddered at the thought of all the things Lucas had missed. Peyton and Jake had welcomed twin girls six months after his death. Peyton was now pregnant again, 'Another girl,' Jake had said after the gender ultrasound. Nathan and Haley had a son eighteen months after the Scott family lost Lucas, "I'm sure Nathan and Jamie miss you." Brooke patted Haley's belly, "See you soon Lydia."

"I can stay a little while longer if you want?" Haley frowned. "It is your birthday after all."

"I'm fine Hales," Brooke smiled, "We will have dinner tomorrow as planned. Now get home to your family before I get sentimental."

Haley hugged Brooke, "I saw the moving truck, any clues of the identity of the new neighbors yet?"

Brooke headed to the door, "Nope, I have been trying not to snoop." Brooke closed the door behind them, "I'll get the gate."

"Thanks," Haley said as she waddled to her car, "Should I invite Chase to dinner? He said he would like to see you again."

Chase Adams, the owner of TRIC bar and nightclub, Nathan and Haley had set them up on a blind date a few weeks ago. Brooke shook her head, "He seemed great, but I don't think I'm ready and he..."

"Isn't Lucas," Haley finished. "Moving on doesn't tarnish his memory Brooke. Just remember that alright. You deserve happiness too."

Brooke closed the gate after Haley pulled her car out of the driveway, "I am happy Haley. See you tomorrow."

* * *

Brooke woke with a jump, "How long was I asleep? This chair gives me narcolepsy," She said aloud with a yawn. "He can't possibly still be sleeping can he?" She walked to his bedroom and opened the door. Her son wasn't in his bed, she went back to the living room and noticed the front door was open, "Lucas Russell Scott!"

"Hi momma," The blonde haired, blue eyed boy said with a smile, "You were sleep, I wanted to play."

Brooke folded her arms across her chest, "Are you supposed to come out here by yourself?"

Lucas lowered his head, "This gate was shut and locked. I'm sorry mama. You forgive me?"

Brooke scooped him up in her arms, "How could I ever be mad at that face?" She kissed his cheek then put him back down, "So what are we playing?"

"Rollie pollie!" Lucas screamed with a giggle as he collapsed to the grass and rolled from one end of the yard to the other.

Brooke heard a man's voice next door, she craned her head to get a look at the man belonging to the voice but had no luck, "Careful baby," Brooke headed towards the white picket gate that enclosed the property, "I don't want you to get dizzy." She opened and stepped through the gate that led to the sidewalk. She hurried towards the fence that separated her yard from the neighbors. She turned to look at Lucas and ran right into someone, "Oh my goodness I am so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going."

The tall, slender man with brown wavy hair smiled down at her. "It's fine, I was distracted myself." He looked over at Brooke's yard at the small child spinning in circles on the grass, "Not as distracted as you clearly." He extended his hand to her, "Julian Baker, I just moved in next door."

Brooke shook his hand and smiled again, she felt her cheeks redden, "Brooke Scott, welcome to the neighborhood."

* * *

So sad I know... But that was the nature of the story... Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it..

Thank you all for your kind words!

Krystal


End file.
